Sir Edward Grey: Witchfinder
Sir Edward Grey: Witchfinder is a line of comic books about the character Sir Edward Grey. It is a spinoff of the Hellboy series. The series is more commonly referred to as simply Witchfinder. Publication History Sir Edward Grey was first mentioned in Hellboy: Wake the Devil and since then has had a number of relatively minor appearances in various Hellboy comics, sometimes appearing as a cloaked figure wearing a mask. Grey was featured prominently in the first issue of Abe Sapien: The Drowning, first published in February of 2008''.'' Later that same year, the Witchfinder series made its debut with the short story Murderous Intent in MySpace Dark Horse Presents #16. This short story was designed to introduce Sir Edward Grey in advance of the miniseries In the Service of Angels. Both stories were written by Mike Mignola with Ben Stenbeck on art. The second miniseries, Lost and Gone Forever, came out in 2011, this time with John Arcudi handling writing duties and John Severin on art. This was Severin's last complete comic before he died. The third miniseries, The Mysteries of Unland, was published in 2014. This story is unique among the Witchfinder titles in that it does not give Mike Mignola a writing credit. The Mysteries of Unland was written by Kim Newman and Maura McHugh with Tyler Crook on art duties. The final pages of this story tie into a flashback sequence in Abe Sapien: The Shadow Over Suwanee, also drawn by Crook. Beware the Ape, a short story set in between Lost and Gone Forever and The Mysteries of Unland, came in May 2014 in Dark Horse Presents #36. This was written by Mike Mignola with art by Ben Stenbeck. Though only a short story, it ties in with the larger mythology of a recurring Cthulhu-like statues (seen in Lobster Johnson: Tony Masso's Finest Hour and several Hellboy and the B.P.R.D. stories). In 2016, Chris Roberson became the ongoing series writer for Witchfinder beginning with City of the Dead (with Ben Stenbeck on art duties). Mike Mignola was so impressed with Roberson's work on the title, he was invited to write several other titles as well. A full list of Witchfinder stories can be found here: [[:Category:Witchfinder story|List of '''Witchfinder' stories]]'' Numbering Although Witchfinder has been released as a series of miniseries, in addition to numbers within a given miniseries, it also has an ongoing numbering system on the inside cover for the series overall. #''In the Service of Angels'' #1 #''In the Service of Angels'' #2 #''In the Service of Angels'' #3 #''In the Service of Angels'' #4 #''In the Service of Angels'' #5 #''Lost and Gone Forever'' #1 #''Lost and Gone Forever'' #2 #''Lost and Gone Forever'' #3 #''Lost and Gone Forever'' #4 #''Lost and Gone Forever'' #5 #''The Mysteries of Unland'' #1 #''The Mysteries of Unland'' #2 #''The Mysteries of Unland'' #3 #''The Mysteries of Unland'' #4 #''The Mysteries of Unland'' #5 #''City of the Dead'' #1 #''City of the Dead'' #2 #''City of the Dead'' #3 #''City of the Dead'' #4 #''City of the Dead'' #5 #''The Gates of Heaven'' #1 #''The Gates of Heaven'' #2 #''The Gates of Heaven'' #3 #''The Gates of Heaven'' #4 #''The Gates of Heaven'' #5 #''The Reign of Darkness'' #1 #''The Reign of Darkness'' #2 #''The Reign of Darkness'' #3 #''The Reign of Darkness'' #4 #''The Reign of Darkness'' #5 Collections :see also Witchfinder Trade Paperback Collections All in-continuity Witchfinder stories are collected into trade paperbacks eventually. So far there have been six volumes. The standard trades usually contain a sketchbook or gallery with an afterword by the author. The series is also collected in omnibus editions. Category:Comics